stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Stargate Renaissance Ep:1
First narrative arc of Stargate Renaissance, these are the events that occurred during the period from the years 2002/2012. Synopsis An unprecedented scenario of chaos opens in the aftermath of the death of the main Seven System Lords at the Hassara station by the Tok'ra, a threat that comes from the past and new equilibriums to be found. History First of the narrative arcs of Stargate Renaissance, it takes up the original story of the series giving an alternative twist. At the Hassara Space Station, the tok'ra manage to kill up to seven High System Lord's including the Anubis emissary, who has come to negotiate his return among System Lord's. This attack causes a huge civil war between the various factions goa'uld, especially among the underlords of the various deceased System Lord's After a furious clash, seven goa'uld emerge, not even directly connected to the previous System Lord's. It is Atum, Ares, Atlas, Apollo, Qetesh, Raijin and finally Khnum. these seven goa'uld after having fought fiercely reach an agreement by proclaiming themselves System Lord's. But Anubis back in the limelight risks ending immediately the dreams of power of the new System Lord's. To avoid a certain death and other instability, an emissary is sent to negotiate at the Hassara Space Station with Anubis. The latter has in the meantime subdued many goa'uld including: Ramius, Subra while many others will follow them. The rise and fall of many of them including Ramius, becomes almost the fear of many goa'uld who attempt to place the emperor goa'uld in a bright light. At the same time other goa'uld like Xhi Nu, desperately try to reorganize their forces during exhausting infighting. But the return and the prominent position of Anubis in the System Lord's Council creates the conditions for the creation of an underground movement between the System Lord's led by Atum, Khnum and Raijin. By trying to win over the sympathy of the various System Lord's, Anubis attacks with an asteroid the planet of the Tau'rì forcing the latter to attempt a rescue. despite the latter succeeding, the Tau'rì ship remains blocked and the providential arrival of a ha'tak sent by Khnum prevents the Tau'rì from dying dispersed in space. The goa'uld secretly offer technology and Anubis' attack plans at that time engaged in a lightning war against the asgard. Although hesitant, the Tau'rì temporarily ally with the System Lord's by signing a secret pact on the planet Ismani. During this phase of the war between Anubis and the Asgard, System Lord's provide false news to Anubis himself, placing him in considerable difficulty and forcing him to take an active interest in other fronts. It is at this time that other goa'uld like Nefertem rise to the rank of System Lord's, named directly by Anubis himself. the latter after abandoning his intentions to wipe out the Asgard, massively attacks the former domains of the late Lord Yu forcing one of the goa'uld up to that time fighting for control of the possessions, to gather his former enemies against the common enemy. the war ends quickly with a treaty that guarantees the partition of the territories by mandate of the emperor himself. Many of the so-called sons of Lord Yu put themselves at the service of Anubis. Meanwhile, the jaffa rebels gather on the planet Cal Mah where a camp is created and from where many suicide attacks to System Lord's start. The planet is tracked down by Anubis and a ship reaches the orbit, bombarding the surface and killing a considerable number of rebels. the rest of the surviving jaffas are transferred to planet Earth and then to the Beta site. In the meantime, thanks to the knowledge learned from the goa'uld, the tau'rì begin to build the Prometeus class. Suddenly Anubis seems to return to the Inaugurable and one of System Lord's, discovers that one of his underlord Hapi, plot against him providing information to the emperor goa'ud. After eliminating the rebellious goa'uld, the interstellar empire of Khnum enters a state of civil war caused by the rebellion of the nomaric Sapar and other rulers including Hehet. Khnum's answer is quick and implacable. Sapar is killed and in his place sent the goa'uld Tamun. But despite this reconciliation, other problems arise on the horizon. the struggle between the goa'uld Phyrrus and the dangerous Achaman, forces Khnum to intercede for the cessation of hostilities at Anubis, taking the rebellious sovereign goa'uld Achaman with his aegis. On another front, Raijin began its expansion towards the territories of a goa'uld called Amaterasu. The latter opposes particular resistance to its conquest. On the planet Abydos unexpectedly reappears a pyramid ship that seems to carry the late Ra, but a leak of news leads to a clash between the same Ra and his enemy Anubis. The planet's population is partly evacuated to the planet Earth avoiding worse consequences. The fight between Achaman and Pyrrhus continues and the first one is seriously wounded, he is forced to temporarily take his First Prime as a guest in order to survive. Achaman's subsequent reaction is such that he forces the Pyrrhus himself to descend to the planet Echeyde where he is trapped. Pyrrhus is barbarously killed and his territories instead of being absorbed by Achaman, are claimed and occupied by Dionysius, a minor goa'uld known for his cunning, but the situation in the galaxy precipitates when he suddenly improvises a threat unknown to the goa'uld and the same Asgard. These are the malecathi, a species of the galaxy of caelum. the latter make rams and ravages on numerous goa'uld planets and not only by unleashing a retaliation from the empire goa'uld. Disastrous battles bring the goa'uld empire to the edge of the collapse as the asgard force is almost annihilated. Terrified of seeing everything lost, the System Lord's make the emperor Anubis recover six crystals capable of creating a super weapon. The latter manages to eliminate the Malecathi threat but soon Anubis decides to eliminate the same System Lord's rejoices to conspire against him. The betrayal of one of Atlas's underlords forces the System Lord's to conspire with the same tau'rì. Thanks to the technology in their possession, the latter have discovered an outpost on the Antarctic continent. This outpost contains a weapon capable of destroying the goa'uld ships including the Anubis ship. Attracted by the emperor into the earth's orbit, the Tau'rì activate the outpost and destroy the emperor's fleet apparently killing him. in the domain of Anubis, a struggle begins to control the individual domains among which the goa'uld Wepwawet emerges. Atlas punishes Midas with his betrayal by bombarding the planet Sha Qarot. Calm returned at least apparently, the tau'rì resume the exploration of the galaxy. Finding out how many underlords are now independent and ready to take power. After the annexation of the territories of Pyrrhus into the hands of Dionysus, between the latter and Achaman opens a continuous cold war made of continuous skirmishes in alternating phases. In another part of the galaxy, Subra tries to emerge but the attack on planet Galena by System Lord Qetesh, blocks his ascent forcing him to a massacre on the planet Galena.qetesh loses a considerable amount of ships that are stolen by the same Subra, who will become one of Queen Qetesh's enemies. the rebellions in the galaxy follow one another and also Khnum is forced to sedate one on the planet Nacara before defeating the adversary goa'uld Serapis, sovereign of the planet Merus. The tau'rì quarantine the planet Tae'far after an exploration and a dangerous encounter with the goa'uld Lu Chat. 2008 was a special year for the tok'ra, the tau'rì exploring the planet Pangar recognized the urn containing the queen Egeria asking for the return of the goa'uld not without difficulty, only thanks to a counterpart offered by the tok'ra, Queen Egeria abandoned the planet before her condition became incurable. Later the planet pangar offered to collaborate with the Tok'ra providing guests for the symbionts and signing an alliance for this.The tau'rì can trace the goa'uld Shak'ran, believed dead and now sovereign of the planet P2S-561 and after being captured by the faithful of the goa'uld, they manage to capture the goa'uld and take it to the planet of Tok' ra for extraction. The latter also removes the memories of the human goa'uld and puts an end to the history of Shak'ran. When the Sg1 returns to the planet with the guest now free from the goa'uld, the population finds it hard to believe the news, but it is the former host to certify the death of Shak'ran. Only then does the population of the planet abandon the cult of goa'uld. In the years following the only contact with the Tau'rì, the goa'uld decided to extend their personal domains by attacking one of the planets once controlled by the terrible Sokar. the chosen planet turned out to be Necropolis, a barely livable place where most of the deceased goa'uld were buried, whose body could be recovered. Lu chat sent through the stargate a first exploration team to learn about the military situation on the planet and soon after, a whole army of Necrosis Guards. the latter, though with difficulty, took control of the surface, killing the little sovereign goa'uld who had previously claimed control, burying him alive in one of the unused sepulchres. Lu chat instead came through the orbit of the planet with his Ha'tak, transferring his capital from the planet Tae'far, to the planet Necropolis. but this conquest attracted the attention of the System Lord's the latter annoyed, sent a warlord and a fleet to hunt Lu chat from the sacred planet to rest goa'uld. Although in great numbers, the warlord sent by System Lord's was defeated and his fleet conquered by Lu chat itself thanks to his army Necrosis. With sufficient numbers of ships and jaffas, Lu chat proclaimed himself System Lord, although his election was not recorded in the official archives. This act of pride led to a direct discouragement between System Lord's and Lu chat even though the losses in the conflict were initially contained. But the realm of Lu chat caught the attention of the tok'ra who finally managed to kill the goa'uld, tampering with the cooler of the ship of goa'uld during the return of the goa'uld on the planet Tae'far. With the death of Lu chat, the power of System Lord's is concentrated again. At this moment, suddenly reappearing in the solar system of Abydos, the pyramid ship of Ra and soon the news of the return of the goa'uld, attracted numerous followers including Nefertem. the latter having abandoned his independence, he put himself at the service of the same God of the Egyptian sun as his lieutenant. Lu chat is forced to abandon the planet Necropolis, but during the return to the planet Tae'far, his ship explodes killing him. The planet Tae'far is initially declared off limits but then Khnum sends a whole team to clean it up and exterminate the entire population, claiming it for itself. Appareances: Aa'dinn, Abydos, Achaman, Amaterasu, Am'heh, Anubis, Asgard, Asyut, Ares, Atlas, Atum, Cal Mah, Coptos, Dankaur, Dyonisus, Dushel, Earth, Echeyde, Egeria, Esna, Galena, Gemenefherbak, Hapi, Ha'tak, Hasara Space Station, Hedjhetep, Hehet, Herakles, Canopus, Horranus, Igai, Imhotep, Irkalla, Ismani, Lok'nah, Lu chat, Qetesh, Kara, Khnemu, Khet, Khnum, Malecathi, Maitreya, Mandulis, Maponos, Merus, Midas, Nacara, Necropolis, Nefertem, Nekheb, P3D-723, P2S-561, Pelops, Pericles, Pyrrhus, Proteus, Ra, Ra Horakhty, Raijin, Ramius, Sapar, Serapis, Sha Qarot, Shak'ran, Shin Kun, Subra, Tae'far, Tamun, Tilgath , Tjesuher, Tok'ra, Uahkka, Vishnu, Wepwawet, Zanus, Zeus, Zhi nu, Xopa Note: Soon...Category:Episodes